


Погода была прекрасная, Принцесса была ужасная

by Bakuretsu_Swemi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Explicit Language, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsu_Swemi/pseuds/Bakuretsu_Swemi
Summary: Школьные будни начинающего айдола Сазанами Джуна обернулись не так, как он планировал. Но не сказать, что Джун был против.





	Погода была прекрасная, Принцесса была ужасная

**Author's Note:**

> возможен оос; в фичке есть придуманный мной студко, который появляется аж в двух предложениях

Если бы Джуна перед поступлением в академию спросили, что он будет делать через два года, то Джун бы никак не смогу ответить: «Заталкиваю член в глотку надоедливому принцу». В конце концов, Джун собирался пойти по стопам отца, отомстить его старому врагу и стать лучшим в Японии. Поэтому он и поступил в эту ужасную академию, а не чтобы лежать на крыше без штанов с сэмпаем между ног.  
— Охи-сааан! Сегодня репетиция, нельзя ли… Быстрее…  
— О, Джун-кун! Тебе так не терпится… — Хиёри выпустил член изо рта со звонким «чпок», — ты можешь засадить мне и кон… Мнн!  
Джун и засадил. Всё же Охи-сан с занятым ртом — лучший Охи-сан.

— М, Хиёри-кун? Ты не простудился?  
— О, прекрасный Вице-През! Нет-нет, я в порядке, просто переел мороженого! Ты знаешь, Джун-кун сходил со мной в магазин простолюдинов и я попробовал всё дешёвое мороженое!  
Джун подавился соком.

Не сказать, что Джун жаловался на свою сексуальную жизнь, он и не думал про неё до появления в жизни Охи-сана. Избалованный принц, который решил перевернуть жизнь Джуна верх ногами, ладно, что не самого Джуна. О нет, нет, нет. Сазанами надеялся, что такой фантазии у чёртового сэмпая не было.  
Зато у сэмпая были другие. А с чего всё началось? Ах да, Джун пошёл в душ, уставший после репетиции. И в душе появился Охи-сан и сказал:  
— Джун-кун, не двигайся!  
Джун замер, а Хиёри подошёл ближе, опустился на колени и… Взял в руки член Джуна, господиблядьбожемой, что ты делаешь, тупая капуста?! Хиёри, конечно, делал примерно ничего, сперва он просто водил рукой по всей длине, и, какого чёрта, когда Джун начал реагировать и возбуждаться, закричал:  
— О, Джун-кун, он становится твёрдым… И большим, ммм!  
Если в этой ситуации виноваты грехи из прошлой жизни, то Джун хочет прервать круг перерождений и умереть.  
Да, точно, в тот день Хиёри ему отсосал. Это было странно, неловко, чёртов Охи-сан всё задевал плоть зубами, но издавал такие звуки, словно ничего лучше в своей жизни в рот не брал. Сука.  
Сука, а не сэмпай.  
Джун не хотел думать о том, почему он даже не пытался сопротивляться или прекратить это, а вместо этого…  
Вместо этого он выливает половину смазки на пальцы, чтобы потом протолкнуть их в тугую дырку Хиёри. Хиёри жмурится, выгибает спину и насаживается на пальцы сам. Джун не думает о смысле происходящего, его сознание заволокло стонами Охи-сана и тем, какой он горячий. Он притягивает к себе Хиёри, обнимая его со спины, теперь сэмпай сидит у него на коленях, чем-то снова возмущается, чёртова задница, ёрзает и что-то говорит, но Сазанами просто затыкает его поцелуем и входит резким толчком. Да, отлично. И Хиёри замолкает, не может ни слова, ни звука из себя выдавить, только пытается сделать вдох, из глаз начинают течь слёзы, нос и щёки покраснели. Джун думает, что Хиёри выглядит просто ужасно, когда плачет, и ему это нравится. Он может превратить сияющего глупого принца в этот заплаканный кошмар, который будет извиваться и плавиться в его руках. Какого чёрта, какого чёрта, какого чёрта это происходит. Одна здравая мысль проносится в голове Джуна, но он плевал, потому что ему слишком хорошо, внутри Хиёри горячо и тесно, очень тесно, что сперва тяжело двигаться, но с каждым толчком становится легче, а глупый сэмпай начинает кричать и бормотать что-то бессвязное. А, полегче, Джун-кун, медленнее, Джун-кун. Такой смешной. Джун выходит почти на всю длину, чтобы потом со всей силой толкнуться снова, и это прекрасное ощущение, потому что от таких толчков Хиёри начинает ещё сильнее дрожать. Да, что может быть лучше.?..

Правда Охи-сан, который сперва только и делал, что начинал рыдать, стоило Джуну увеличить темп, в конечном итоге совсем слетел с катушек. Ему мало, мало, мало. Сильнее, Джун-кун, войди в меня, Джун-кун. Джун-кун, разве ты не видишь как моя задница просит твоего члена, Джун-кун?  
Джун-кун, Джун-кун, Джун-кун, Джун-кун, Джун-кун, Джун-кун, Джун-кун.

Он смотрел на переключатель в своей руке. Маленький пластиковый переключатель розового цвета. Шесть уровней. Джун на пробу ставит первый и заваливается на парту спать, впереди очередной бесполезный урок.

Хиёри почти досиживает до перемены, чтобы потом сразу же убежать в туалет.

Шестой уровень. Джуну кажется, что уши заложило или это жужжание действительно можно услышать. Маленькие шарики внутри Хиёри вибрируют с такой частотой, что от самого Хиёри уже ничего не осталось, его постоянно кидает с границы сознания за неё, изо рта течёт слюна, он пытается дотянуться рукой до Джуна и что-то сказать ему, но не может выдавить из себя что-то связное, только тихие стоны и всхлипы. Да, это плохо, Охи-сан, это вредно для твоих связок, ты всё же лидер и лицо юнита. Без помощи своего ненаглядного кохая он не сможет кончить, потому что уже никак, и из-за ленты, перевязывающей основание члена Хиёри. Джун откладывает переключатель в стороны и слезает с кровати, он наклоняется к сэмпаю, целует его, переплетая языки, пока его руки тянутся к заднице Хиёри. Он находит пальцами вход, проталкивает их и нащупывает шарики, всё ещё включённые. Медленно, медленно он вытаскивает их один за другим.  
Погода сегодня была прекрасная.

Стоило догадаться, что на идее пойти в школу с вибратором Хиёри не остановится. Джун хоть и делал вид, это утомляет, Охи-сан, ты отвлекаешь меня от занятий, скоро выступление, у нас репетиция, но они оба понимали, что Джуну вышибает мозги не хуже, чем Хиёри. В конце концов, только втрахивая проклятого принца в стену, Джун понимает, что может сделать из него всё, что угодно. Потом он смотрел на то, как из дырки Хиёри вытекает сперма, стекая дальше, по ногам, и думал, что согласен на всё, о чём попросит чёртов Охи-сан. 

— М, Сазанами, что у тебя с рукой? Где-то поранил?  
— О, През, проявляешь заботу об учениках.  
— Хватит уже, а. Если серьёзное что-то, сходи в медпункт.  
— Ладно-ладно, но ничего такого, просто помогал с оборудованием для выступления и случайно поцарапался.  
Хиёри улыбнулся, поправляя шарф. Погода была ужасная.  
В некой комнате некого дома лежали сломанные наручники.


End file.
